


Dajune

by sootnose



Series: Mando Savage & Family [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Mandalorian Savage Opress, Mando'a, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sootnose/pseuds/sootnose
Summary: Gi and Savage consider having children.
Relationships: Gi Kast (OC)/Savage Opress, Savage Opress/Original Character(s)
Series: Mando Savage & Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533569
Kudos: 7





	Dajune

"Have you ever thought of having children?" Gi asked, quite out of the blue.

The words were out before Gi thought about what they were saying: Savage's muscles stiffened under their hands. Gi froze.

"Oh, cyarebeloved." Gi gave up on the back massage and laid down next to Savage. "If it's not something you want, say the word, and I won't bring it up again."

Savage turned on his side to study Gi. Gi slowly framed his face with their hands, worried they'd scare him off in his tense state.

Savage closed his eyes with a distinct frown, leaving the silence to stretch out into the cool Jelucani night.

Gi continued in a low tone: "I see you babysitting the neighbours' kids, and you look like you belong, that's why I ask. It's no expectation I have of you."

Savage opened his eyes and touched Gi's cheek in turn. "We would raise it together", Savage said, voice rough.

"Yes. Mhi me'dinui anWe share all."

"Mhi ba'juri verdeWe raise warriors", Savage responded. "That was part of the vow as well."

Gi frowned, perturbed. They licked their lips. "It doesn't mean we have to raise our own children. We could help raise others' children, instead. And even if it did mean that we should have our own..." Gi trailed off, shook their head. "I don't care. You're more valuable to me than being a parent."

Savage watched Gi’s steely eyes. They had conviction in their words. Savage's eyes trailed down to Gi's chest, and he touched their side.

"Can you bear children? Your body is not that of a female."

Gi's eyebrows jumped. "Uh, I'm not entirely sure." They sat up and carded their fingers through their short hair. "I still bleed, so maybe. But we Mando'ade adopt often, too." They tilted their head at Savage.

Savage mm-hmmed in response, eyeing Gi's body in impassive thought. "We could adopt", he acknowledged.

Gi thought that Savage might be disappointed. His people hadn't had a tradition of adoption, not in the same way, at any rate. The children they raised were brothers, if not genetically, then culturally.

The traditions of the Nightsisters and Nightbrothers weren't well known outside of Dathomir, but Savage had told Gi of them. There was a bittersweet warmth when he spoke of the Nightbrothers; the cool detachment of someone trying to distance himself from past abuse when he spoke of the Nightsister ways.

"Well", Gi responded, wet their lips and gave an impish smile. "Maybe I want to do both." They turned their eyes to the ceiling. "Maybe I want to bear your child." They cleared their throat, a bit bashful, then laid back down next to Savage, facing him. "I'd like to experience it." 

Savage didn't meet Gi's eyes; his attention seemed to be turned within.

Gi watched him. Since Gi was a teen, they had wanted to one day have children, but they'd never felt ready for it. They'd never wanted to raise a child alone. They weren't alone now. And maybe they wanted to give Savage a child who looked like him. Like people he'd lost.

Still, it wasn't a self-fulfilment need. Gi had long ago accepted that they might never feel ready to raise a child. "But I mean it. It's your choi--"

"Yes", Savage said abruptly, meeting their eyes.

Gi raised their eyebrows.

"I want to try it", Savage elaborated. "I don't know if it will work. I don't know what the Nightsister magicks might have done", Savage continued, hunching in on himself.

Gi raised their eyebrows. "Oohh. We should both go to a doctor so we'll know for sure. I have to get the contraceptive implant removed, anyway. If this doesn't work, we can think of something else." Gi moved closer to Savage, wiggled one arm under him, and pulled him close into the tightest hug they could muster. Savage huffed out a laugh and curled into them.

"Kar'tayli garLove you / [I] know you", Savage spoke into Gi's hair, inhaling the clean human scent of them.

"Bal ni garAnd I you", Gi responded, tilting their head up to plant a kiss on Savage's lips. "Darasuum'la.Forever"

**Author's Note:**

> Dajune = Plans  
> cyare = beloved  
> Mhi me'dinui an = We share all  
> Mhi ba'juri verde = We raise warriors  
> Kar'tayli gar = Love you / know you, lit. hold you in heart  
> Bal ni gar = And I you  
> Darasuum'la = Forever


End file.
